


Grayson! Stop laughing!

by Niullum



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Attempt at Humor, Brotherly Bonding, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Damian simply wants to read, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Kid Tim Drake, Slice of Life, Tim is Precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niullum/pseuds/Niullum
Summary: In a series of unfortunate (and totallyunrelatedevents) that started with patrol and somehow ended with one member beingde-aged, the Wayne family has a new challenge to face off in the tiny but hyperactive form of Timothy Drake-Wayne.Yet it seems like the universe is conspiring at every turn and second against Damian to take care of that monstrous child that is somehow obsessed with him.And Grayson I can hear you from there! Stop laughing!ORAn exasperated Damian having to take care of a smol Tim, and becoming best friends with Tylenol.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 44
Kudos: 289





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I deleted for mental health reasons and now re-uploading under a different alias. It's very different from how I write now, it could have some typos but I figured you guys would love to laugh a little. Enjoy!

“Timothy,” Damian began, placing the book he had been reading some seconds in his lap. From there he could see how a blanket (that somehow _coincidentally_ resembled his adopted brother’s form) was crawling and approaching him. ”I can see you from there.”

The blanket stilled.

“I demand you to cease your attempts in trying to sneak on me,” Damian continued, picking his book again. Why on earth Drake kept thinking he could fool him this time, with a blanket, was something that Damian wouldn’t figure out _yet._

From the corner of his eyes, he saw it moving again. His left eye started twitching. The fool wasn’t even bothering being quiet with his act, giggling non-stop. As if just he’d been granted the act of invisibility by putting on a blanket.

_That’s not the way physics works you fool._

If Damian’s memory didn’t fail him, he’d never wasted his time with pathetic things.

His childhood was spent training under the tutelage of Mother or his grandfather.

He'd never been reduced to _this_.

“Timothy,” Damian warned him, his patience slowly slipping away. He’d come to the library seeking peace, to be engulfed in the silence that these days now lacked. Days where now Damian had to hide from the existence of this devious child.

“I’m not Timothy,” it spoke barely holding another giggle, “I’m a _blanket_ , sir.”

“Cease your childishness antics” He hissed in reply, forgetting for a second, that he was dealing with a four-year-old and not the older version he’d grown up with. “You’re interrupting my recreational time.”

“This blanket cannot understand complex language.”

Okay.

 _That was it_.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He said, stood up and tugged the white blanket, ignoring how it _shrieked_ and glared at his now exposed four-year-old adopted brother, Timothy, covered in what seemed to be dried yogurt.

Damian arched an eyebrow.

“I’m bored,” Tim said as if that was the only explanation needed. He rose, as gracefully as one could be after being coated into many layers of yogurt. Damian’s nose quickly picked up the strawberry smell that _emanated_ the boy.

There goes his peaceful morning.

“And why are you covered in yogurt?” Damian inquired, a headache already on its way. When he woke up and went to the library, Damian hadn’t even thought of the possibility of being interrupted.

By _Drake_.

“ _Hangry”_ The small boy replied before sprinting to the the book Damian left behind.

“Hungry,” Damian corrected, taking hold of Tim’s wrist before he could meet his objective. There was no way he was going to let Tim touch his _book_ with those hands. Wait. He squinted his eyes, inspecting the damage. Alfred couldn’t have let the boy get away from that kind of mischievous act.

“Does Alfred know?”

A small smile cracked on his face when he saw Tim stiffen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets all have a minute of silence for Damian's poor eye.

This was not the way 13-year-old, Damian Wayne Al Ghul, wanted his morning to go. Having his recreational time interrupted what was once his adoptive brother Drake, now de-aged, barging into the library with the sole mission to distract with whatever primitive mind children had…ruined his mood.

Especially since Pennyworth has disappeared from Wayne manor.

Normally whenever _ Drake  _ wanted to pester him with his childish nonsense, Damian would grab him and dump him in whatever room Pennyworth was working on, as he had clearly stated from the  _ beginning  _ that he wasn’t going to take care of  _ Drake _ .

Clearly, no one was taking him seriously.

_ Again. _

“Hey Dami, your eye is doing the thing again,” Tim said excitedly as they both walked the long corridor with the sole objective of bathing this creature, he (unfortunately) had a familial relationship with. As much as he despised the existence of Drake, he had been forcefully obligated to swear he would ensure the wellbeing of the youngest of the family unless he wanted to gain the wrath of Grayson or Pennyworth.

“What,” He said, short and clipped, long lost hope in correcting Drake about his name. Ever since Drake heard Grayson calling by that awful pet name, he’d started calling him that too. “Do you  _ want.  _ ”

Then Drake broke Damian’s grip and pointed at his eyes, making Damian momentarily panicked. The one-time (1) Damian had let go of his hand had culminated in the most desperate three-hour search at the nearby park since apparently Drake had been trained since  _ birth  _ at stealth.

(Grayson also rolled his eyes when he told him and said it was a simple thing every kid had, but Damian simply refused to believe that the careful hiding placement underneath the ice-cream truck, while he rampaged all over Gotham with the help of Oracle looking for him, was a normal thing undeveloped-human-in-growth had)

“Your eye is  _ vibrating  _ Dami! ” The miniature monster happily exclaimed while strangulating his leg, as if the act of discovering his left eye twitching (something that happened every time  _ Drake  _ opened his mouth) was the greatest scientific discovery ever to date.

“It’s twish-tweet- _ tsishing!  _ ”


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently the reason Damian had been left alone with the _demon_ was because Alfred had an emergency, that ended up in a trip to Gotham’s general hospital when the organic egg Alfred bought the other day decided to contaminate _itself_ and give Pennyworth a serious case of food poisoning.

Damian was never going to buy eggs from that specific vendor, ever again.

Now normally whenever a household member got injured or compromised, it was their duty as members—or that was what at least Grayson told him—to visit. Something about _morals_ and _dignity_ , and since he was choosing to follow his father’s footsteps, it didn’t hurt Damian to visit too.

Except there was the _Drake_ factor to take care of. If it had been for Damian, he would have gladly left the manor estate and visited Pennyworth, but he knew he couldn’t leave Drake alone and expect to come back and see the manor in one piece.

So, until they discharged Pennyworth from the hospital, Damian was going to be stuck with the responsibility of ensuring the _creature_ can survive till tomorrow. Because surely taking care of that atrocious child shouldn’t be _that_ hard, right?

Oh, was he _wrong_.

* * *

Damian closed another cabinet from the pantry and punched the wall next to him, frustration at its peak. Years of careful training tracking criminals, hunting enemies, and map awareness wasted when forty-five minutes later, there was no Drake to be found.

Normally Drake didn’t have a problem following him. In fact, it was very rare for Damian to _not_ have Drake following him around like a lost duckling who decided to imprint. But when Drake realized he was going to get a bath, he’d yelled “treason” and simply _bolted_.

And now, there Damian was, opening cabinets and closets searching for that _awful demon_. He had already looked in the attic, guest room, living room, went back to the attic, Tim’s bedroom, searched through every possible room where one small child could hide, and come up empty-handed.

He was starting to think Drake had invisibility powers.

Damian was very close to calling Alfred, in his desperate quest to dump Drake into the bathtub and let him soak—preferably to his death, but Damian had the intuition Grayson wouldn’t be so fond of that— to calling Alfred for help.

Thirty minutes later Damian made up his mind. He went to his room and when he finally opened his bedroom door (resigned on having to call Alfred) he did not expect to find a small lump that resembled _Drake_ on his freshly made bed.

A lump that was _snoring_.

On his _bed_.

“You will stop wasting my time, Drake” He hissed grabbing a half-asleep Tim from his sleeve. If the little hellion even moved one centimeter, Damian wasn’t going to think twice about drugging him.

Tim yawned, with dried drool on his face.

“It’s about time you realize that your destiny relies on being submerged into water, _now.”_

“But Dami,” Drake said, rubbing his eyes, “it _needs_ toys”

If his eyes started violently twitching, the hellion didn’t notice it.

 _Grayson gives him patience_.

* * *

In the end, all Damian had to do was hold Tim’s hands as _Drake—_ of all people—gave him a long, drawn-out talk about the benefits of baths and the advantages of being cleaned. It would be foolish to tempt his luck, so Damian went along with it, ignoring how he was listening to the _same_ kid that an hour ago didn’t want to be bathed.

Then when they were _finally_ walking up to Drake’s (hopeful) demise with water Drake started fuzzing because apparently there needed to be _toys_ in the bathtub or else it _wouldn’t be a bath_.

Damian didn’t want to tempt the demon _again_ so they had to stop at Drake’s temporary playroom and Damian had to wait outside until the monster found the perfect toy for the perfect bath. Only for _Drake_ to state, twenty minutes later, that _no_ , he didn’t want toys anymore since Tim was a _big boy_ and toys were for _children_ and nobody likes them _anyways Dami, duh._

That didn’t stop Tim from having a tantrum when they finally got to the bathroom.

Apparently, baths without toys are _boring_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

“Dami.”

Damian woke up to a finger stabbing him in the face.

“Dami, dami, dami”

Correction: he woke up to a finger _repeatedly_ stabbing him in the face.

At first, Damian stood very still in the hopes it was just a mere nightmare, but with each ruthless poke on his cheek, he began to think that maybe this wasn’t a dream. Those hopes shattered when he cracked his eyes open and found himself face to face with the demon himself.

_I knew I should have drugged him_

“Dami,” The creature loudly whispered. “Are you awake?”

“Why are you here,” Damian croaked, still half-asleep. A quick glance at his night alarm told him it was four in the morning. “Drake, go to sleep.”

“It’s night Dami,”

“Yes, nights where children are supposed to be sleeping, _Drake._ ”

“I’m gonna sleep right here, okay?” The child declared, pushing the covers Damian had carefully tucked in and started climbing to his bed. The sight of Drake, dressed in a T-rex dinosaur onesie, invading his bed made Damian scrambled backward. The last thing he wanted was to share his bed with _him_.

“Absolutely not,” He pushed Tim away, careful to not awaken Titus, who was curled up on the edge of his bed. “You have your own bed.”

“Alfred told us to always share, and” He prompted. Then, he added more quietly. “I’m… _scair_.”

“Scare,” He corrected before narrowing his eyes. Maybe it was another plot of Drake, to gain his bed, which was not fair at all. Ever since he got de-aged, most of the manor became Tim’s playground and his bedroom was one of the few Tim-free zones. “And I don’t particularly care Timothy, go back to _your_ bed.”

“Can I please sleep here?”

“Sleep in your own bedroom, Drake,” Damian growled at Tim, who magically retreated. “It has been a tiring day and I want some time alone.”

“But…Dami,” The child said, “There’s a monster under my bed, and it won’t stop making noise.”

“Stop with the nonsense. There’s no monster,” He wanted to shake him until the spell that hit him and prompted this whole nonsense, dissolved. Stupid Drake and his incapability of evading spells. “Or else Titus would have barked.”

“Titus scared monster Dami, and I don’t have a Titus,” Tim whispered, his lower lip trembling. Wait…were those… _tears?_ Damian sighed and rubbed his eyes, only to check. His dog Titus wouldn’t appreciate the sound of a kid wailing during dawn.

“You’re dressed as T-rex Timothy,” He stated following the wicked logic this default child had. “A T-rex can scare monsters. Just…go to your room”

“But he eats T-rex too Dami,” Tim insisted grabbing the hem of his onesie, as if being dressed as a T-rex for sleep, wasn’t enough to survive the night. “What if the monsters eat me, and then eat Titus? And everyone’s gone and gone, and-and…”

“I don't wanna be monster food!” He declared before bursting into tears.

Oh no, tears.

What had he done to ever deserve tears?

* * *

Surprisingly so, Pennyworth had good taste in choosing nightwear. Drake’s pajama was soft and if Damian closed his eyes and tried hard enough, he could almost imagine there was a pillow resting against his chest and not a four-year-old child. He would have gladly placed Tim a few centimeters away, but two small hands were clutching his pajama as if their life depended on it, and he simply didn’t want to deal with him more than necessary.

Thank god Drake wasn’t the type of kid that wriggled and squirmed during his sleep.

If only Drake would stop snoring _so loudly._

Titus has sensitive ears.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh my god, Jason. Look at them,” Dick said, before taking another picture. Since Bruce had called and asked them if they could check on their brothers, Dick woke up extra earlier, so he could get them breakfast.

It was either that or cereal and somehow Dick got the impression that Damian wouldn't like his cereal brand that much. And being the caring older brother that he was, he (forcefully) brought Jason with him.

Apparently, when Richard Grayson wanted something, he got it. And if he wanted his younger brother Jason to accompany him, Jason had no choice but to follow him. Unless he wanted his safe house destroyed.

But they never thought, they would see _this_. Jason could even call it cuddling, but he didn’t want it to say it out loud and awaken Damian.

“Aren’t they adorable?”

“So, you said for the past _twentieth_ time, Dick.”

“One more photo and we’re waking them up,” Dick promised, but Jason had the impression that it would take at least fifteen more photos before Dick found it acceptable. Jason sighed, clearly wanting to hide into one of his not compromised safe-house and stay as far away from this fucked-up family.

“At this point you’ll run out of memory, Dick.”

“Oh, shut it, don’t be a fun spoil- oh hey Dami! Did you sleep we-“

**“GRAYSON!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all the people who have commented, kudo'ed and bookmarked! Thank you so much <3  
> i hope you all like it lol

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!💕💕💕 Comments and kudos spark joy ✨ 
> 
> Hope you have a good day!
> 
> Hi! I made a small discord server to hang out, come join us! https://discord.gg/jdmEGfzQQX


End file.
